


Please (please, please,,)

by Cheesecloth



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (and a Podfic by Jetainia), Complete and Utter Yearning, Multi, OT3, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pretend I can write songs, geraskifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: If Jaskier were a tree, he'd be a Pine tree.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 16





	Please (please, please,,)

Jaskier plucked lightly at his lute. Clear notes were given life, and they drifted like the graceful butterflies they were through the trees of the forest. His tired feet stepped carefully around the rocks in the path. Too dangerous to tread off it and into the wild grass on either side. The years of travel had knocked a certain survival sense into him. But the companion he had for much of it, well, sense has yet to find him in that respect. 

The song was on the tip of his tongue, the longing to be free of his lips nearly rivaled that of the yearning that strangled his heart. 

A witcher came to mind, familiar in his thoughts after so many years. And then came a dangerous mage that left his heart confused.

Oh well. 

A few more notes wrung from his restless fingers, and the words took it as a cue to run fast ahead of him before sense could catch them both. 

..

  
_Are my eyes not blue enough to be your sky?_  
_Oh cloudless sun, oh blazing moon_

_In a forest somewhere, beyond my human breath_  
_You are twin trees, you are woven into the dark_  
_I can't climb trees, my dears_  
_But hang a low branch for me_  
_And I'd try, oh how I'd try_  
_I'd ignore all the scrapes and bruises on the way up_  
_Just let me be your sky_

_Oh cloudless sun, oh blazing moon_

_My arms cannot reach you_  
_You're not there_  
_You are two gleaming points in the sky_  
_A constellation, so connected_  
_Do you even need a sky?_

_Oh cloudless,_  
_They wouldn't know it for your dark hair_  
_You're like the sun_  
_There's a fire in your eyes that burns me_  
_I just hope it keeps you warm_  
_Doesn't everyone want to hold the sun?_  
_I'm not afraid of burning, cloudless sun_

_You'd destroyed him with your sweet kiss_  
_Please, love, destroy me too_  
_Are my eyes not blue enough to be your sky?_  
_Oh cloudless sun, oh blazing moon_

_Oh blazing,_  
_And you, you are the moon_  
_How could you not-?_  
_White fur, cold hands, and a howl that burns me too_  
_But your heart reflects all light_  
_(Her light)_  
_You're so bright, my love, so kind_  
_I'd write a thousand songs to be your sky_  
_(Haven't I?)_

_Oh cloudless sun, oh blazing moon_

_I want you to have everything_  
_The stars, my heart-_  
_Don't you already have everything?_  
_The stars, my heart, would you like the sky too?_

_But blue arms cannot reach you_  
_And you don't seem to need roots_  
_You're everything without me_  
_So that's how it shall be_  
_Because the story is this_  
_You've destroyed me_

_You've destroyed me_  
_Oh cloudless sun and blazing moon_

..

  
The last pluck of the lute strings brought attention to the lonely quiet of the forest. The mid-day sun shone through the low trees, her soft and dangerous light illuminating the branches under the leaves. No branch was high enough to reach the sun. And no branch was long enough to touch the moon. Not this night. Nor tomorrow. 

Jaskier sighed and let his feet carry him the rest of the aimless way while the heart in his chest fluttered an encore of the song that will never be heard in neither tavern nor court. 

Nor witcher. 

Nor mage. 

Nor cloudless sun, nor blazing moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna do an ABCs prompt series, but I didn't write in order, and it'll take a WHILE to write all 26, so here's P 
> 
> (also i canNOT stop listening to The Amazing Devil, it's making me feel so FERAL and full of actual YEARNING)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Please (please, please...)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511925) by [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods)




End file.
